


Flu Season

by 911xtarlos



Series: Harringrove Ficlets [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy is Alive, Billy is Dramatic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sick Billy, Sick Steve, Sickfic, steve is whiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911xtarlos/pseuds/911xtarlos
Summary: Steve and Billy both catch the flu from the kids.





	Flu Season

Billy felt like he was dying. And he had almost actually died once so he didn’t think he was exaggerating. He had the flu. He’d fought demodogs and crazy russian scientists and almost been killed by the mind flayer and the flu was what was going to finally take him out.

Okay maybe he was exaggerating a little bit, but he was overdramatic at the best of times and being sick really just made it worse.

Will had stayed home from school on Wednesday and Joyce had called later to tell them that he had the flu, so everyone was at risk. On Thursday, Mike and Lucas called saying they didn’t need a ride to school because Will had gotten them sick. On Friday, Billy kept Max home from school for a fever. By Saturday all six kids were down for the count. 

Billy and Steve managed to avoid it until Sunday. By then all of the other kids were feeling somewhat better and if Max didn’t have fever that night Billy was sending her back to school.

Billy woke up hot. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence since Steve ran cold and kept the house on eighty degrees at all times and since said boy had decided to sleep directly on top of Billy the night before. But this was different, he could feel the heat radiating off himself, even his eyeballs felt hot. He was dizzy as hell and he wasn’t sure he could stand up.

“Steve, Steve get the hell off of me,” he shoved weakly at his boyfriend.

“Mm, stop it.”

“Get off of me it’s hot.”

“It’s fucking freezing,” Steve mumbled, rolling off of him and burrowing in the covers.

Billy managed to prop himself up on one elbow and leaned over to press the back of his hand to Steve’s head.

“You’re on fire, how the hell are you cold?”   
Steve shrugged and wrapped himself up more snugly in his blanket cocoon.

“I think those little brats got us sick.”

“Probably, Joyce said we’d all probably get it.”

“I’m gonna kill Max,” Billy said swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Don’t,” Steve mumbled, but made no move to get out of bed and stop him.

Billy trudged down the stairs, leaning heavily on the railing. When he got to the kitchen, Max was already there fixing a bowl of cereal.

“You look like shit,” she said pointing her spoon at him.

“That’s because you gave me the flu shithead.”

“Sorry. Joyce told you you’d probably get it. Is Steve sick too?”

“He’s worse than I am. Or he’s just being a baby.”

“Here,” Max tossed him the thermometer.

“100.1.”

“That’s high. Do I need to call Joyce?”

“It probably wouldn’t be a bad idea. I don’t want you to get sick again.”

Max nodded and grabbed the phone to call.

“Billy,” Steve called weakly down the stairs.

“What baby?” Billy called back, wincing when his own voice made his head throb.

Steve didn’t respond, so Billy trudged back up the stairs. He found Steve on the floor of their bathroom, next to the toilet.

“I threw up,” he said miserably.

Billy scrunched his nose and gave Steve a sympathetic smile.

“It’s okay baby. You still feel sick?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Okay. Let’s get you back to bed then.”

Steve let Billy haul him up off the floor, not offering much help. Billy managed to get him in the bed and under the covers. Steve gripped his arm, trying to keep him from leaving.

“I gotta go back downstairs, Joyce is on her way to pick up Max and I need to get both of us some medicine.”

Steve whined miserably when Billy pulled away, but he was appeased with a kiss to his forehead.

Downstairs, Billy thanked Joyce for taking Max.

“It’s no problem honey. Just take care of yourself and Steve. And I know it’s hard but you need to be in separate rooms until the worst of it is over. You could both just make each other sicker.”

“Okay. I think I can handle it.”

“Okay. Call me if you need anything.”

“I will. Thank you again.”

Billy took the thermometer and the leftovers of the flu medicine he bought for Max upstairs to Steve’s room.

The other boy had already fallen back asleep by the time he made it up there, so he left the medicine on the nightstand and gently slipped the thermometer under his tongue without waking him up.

“103,” he mumbled to himself.

Max’s had been that high and it had scared the crap out of him, but the medicine had brought it down. Billy made a mental note to check on Steve often.

When he was finished playing nurse, he drug himself to the guest bedroom across the hall from Steve’s and collapsed into bed.

He woke in the late afternoon to the bed dipping on the other side.

“Steve?”

“Billy. I miss you.”

“You can’t sleep in here baby. We’ll cross contani- contim- we’ll get sicker.”

“I can’t sleep without you.”

Steve climbed all the way in bed and pressed himself firmly to Billy’s side.

“Did you at least take your medicine?”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay.”

Billy was too tired to argue. He just pulled Steve closer and buried his face in his hair.

“I luh you,” Steve mumbled into his shoulder.

“I love you too pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr. Feel free to leave requests or just come hang out.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


End file.
